Tangled(Bailey24 Style) V2
by Bailey24
Summary: Parody of Tangled
1. Prologue

**I don't own Little Mermaid, Kingdom Hearts II, Sleeping Beauty, Peter Pan II: Return to Neverland, Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, Emperor's New Groove, How to Train Your Dragon, Aladdin, Little Mermaid III: Ariel's Beginning, Tangled, Beauty and the Beast, Alice in Wonderland, Peter Pan, Jungle Book II, Black Cauldron, Hercules, Ariel's baby picture, Lion King, Lion King II: Simba's Pride.**

**Note: Everything will be in Kairi's POV unless I put it in Sora's or Maleficent's POV or in normal mode.**

* * *

Prologue:

Normal mode:

_Sora(narrating): This is the story of how I died. But don't worry, this is a fun story, and the truth is, it isn't even mine. This is the story of a girl named Kairi. And it starts with the sun. Now, once upon a time, a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens. And from this small drop of sun grew a magic red flower. It had the ability to heal the sick and injured._

Maleficent appeared and saw the flower. She went over to it.

_Sora: Oh, you see that old woman over there? You might want to remember her. She's kind of important. Well, centuries passed and a hop, skip and a boat ride away there grew a kingdom. The kingdom was ruled by a beloved king and queen. And the queen was about to have a baby. But she got sick. Really sick. She was running out of time, and that's when people start to look for a miracle. Or in this case, a magic red flower. Ah! I told you she'd be important. You see, instead of sharing the sun's gift, this woman, Maleficent, hoarded its healing power and used it to keep herself young for hundreds of years. And all she had to do was sing a special song._

_Maleficent(singing): Flower, gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine_

_Sora(narrating): You get the gist. She sings to it, she turns young. Creepy, right?_

Maleficent heard voices and looked at the direction then covered the flower. She grabbed her lantern and ran but didn't realize she uncovered the flower again. She hid in a bush and the guards see the flower. "We found it!" One yelled. Two dig the flower up as she was watching from the bushes and glared. The guard took the flower back to the castle.

_Sora: The magic of the golden flower healed the queen. A healthy baby girl, a princess was born, with beautiful red hair._

The baby was cooing happily and the father chuckled as the mother picked up the baby. The mother laughed softly and the father put the crown on her head.

_Sora: I'll give you a hint, that's Kairi._

The baby giggled and the king and queen went outside. The queen was holding a flying lantern while the king was lighting it. They lifted the lantern up.

_Sora: To celebrate her birth, the king and queen launched a flying lantern into the sky. And for that one moment, everything was perfect. And then that moment ended._

The king, the queen and the baby were sleeping. They were unaware of Maleficent getting into the room.

_Maleficent(singing): Flower, gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock..._

Maleficent cut the baby's hair then gasped as it turned dark red. The baby cried, waking the parents up. They sat up and saw the woman.

_Sora(narrating): Maleficent broke into the castle, stole the child, and just like that, gone!_

Maleficent looked at the couple then vanished with the baby in her arms.

_Sora: The kingdom searched and searched, but they could not find the princess. For deep within the forest, in a hidden tower, Maleficent raised the child as her own._

Maleficent was brushing Kairi's hair.

_Kairi(singing): Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine_

_Sora(narrating): Maleficent had found her new magic flower, but this time, she was determined to keep it hidden._

Kairi turned her head slightly. "Why can't I go outside?" She asked.

"The outside world is a dangerous place, filled with horrible, selfish people. You must stay here, where you're safe. Do you understand, flower?" Maleficent asked.

"Yes, Mommy." Kairi said.

_Sora: But the walls of that tower could not hide everything._

Kairi tip-toed down the steps then looked into Maleficent's room. She saw that Maleficent was sleeping she she tip-toed past the room to the window.

_Sora: Each year, on her birthday, the king and queen released thousands of lanterns into the sky in hope that one day their lost princess would return._

* * *

**Cast:**

**Ariel as Rapunzel with her long blonde hair**

**Kairi as Rapunzel with her short brown hair**

**Sora as Flynn Rider**

**Maleficent as Mother Gothel**

**Hook and Xehanort as the Stabbington Brothers**

**Terra as the Captain of the Guard**

**Pacha as the big nose thug**

**Kronk as the hook hand thug**

**Snoutlout as the short thug**

**Genie as Vlad**

**Young Ariel as Young Rapunzel**

**Jane as the little girl**

**Aladdin as Guard 1**

**Flynn Rider as Guard 2**

**Prince Adam as Guard 3**

**Ventus as Thug 1**

**Riku as Thug 2**

**Alice, Wendy, Shanti and Eilonwy as the girls who braid Rapunzel's hair**

**Hercules and Belle as Rapunzel's parents**

**Young Simba as Pascal**

**Kovu as Maximus**

**Baby Ariel as Baby Rapunzel**


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own Little Mermaid, Kingdom Hearts II, Sleeping Beauty, Peter Pan II: Return to Neverland, Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, Emperor's New Groove, How to Train Your Dragon, Aladdin, Little Mermaid III: Ariel's Beginning, Tangled, Beauty and the Beast, Alice in Wonderland, Peter Pan, Jungle Book II, Black Cauldron, Hercules, Ariel's baby picture, Lion King, Lion King II: Simba's Pride.**

**Note: Everything will be in Kairi's POV unless I put it in Sora's or Maleficent's POV or in normal mode.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Kairi's POV:

It had been 18 years and I was playing hide-n-seek with Simba. "Ha!" I said, opening the windows then looked at the flower pots. I knew Simba was hiding in the flowers but I decided to play along. I pushed my hair back. "Hmm. Well, I guess Simba's not hiding out here." I said, starting to walk away. I climbed myself up to the ceiling, spotted him, used my hair and picked him up. "Gotcha!" I said, hanging upside down with a grin. He meowed a scream and I jumped down. "That's 22 for me." I said, moving some hair out of my face as I was getting him down. "How about 23 out of 45?" I asked, looking at him. He made a small growl at the thought. "Okay. Well, what do you want to do?" I asked, sitting down. He barked as he pointed outside. "Yeah. I don't think so. I like it in here, and so do you." I told him, placing him on my lap after swinging my legs over. He gave me a look. "Oh, come on, Simba. It's not so bad in there." I said, picking him up and swinging my legs inside then across the room. I set him down somewhere then climbed back up to the ceiling. I used my hair to pull a lever down to bring some light into the room from the top. I swung down to the ground and was next to the clock. I looked at Simba.

_Me(singing): Seven a.m., the usual morning lineup_

I picked him up then went to a broom and a dustpan. I set him down and he held the dustpan with his mouth as he laid on the ground. I was sweeping then used my foot to pick some of my hair up.

_Me: Start on the chores_

_And sweep till the floor's all clean_

_Polish and wax, do laundry_

_And mop and shine up_

_Sweep again and by then it's, like, 7:15_

_And so I'll read a book_

_Or maybe two or three_

_I'll add a few new paintings_

_To my gallery_

_I'll play guitar and knit_

_And cook and basically_

_Just wonder when will my life begin?_

_Then after lunch it's puzzles_

_And darts and baking_

_Papier-mache, a bit of ballet and chess_

_Pottery and ventriloquy, candle-making_

_Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch_

_Take a climb, sew a dress_

_And I'll reread the books_

_If I have time to spare_

_I'll paint the walls some more_

_I'm sure there's room somewhere_

_And then I'll brush and brush_

_And brush and brush my hair_

_Stuck in the same place_

_I've always been_

_And I'll keep wondering and wondering_

_And wondering and wondering_

_When will my life begin?_

I jogged over to the window and leaned against the window sill.

_Me: Tomorrow night_

_The lights will appear_

_Just like they do_

_On my birthday each year_

I felt Simba slightly nudging on my arm. I smiled softly at him then looked at the recent painting I did.

_Me: What is it like_

_Out there where they glow_

_Now that I'm older_

_Mother might just let me go_

* * *

Sora's POV:

Hook, Xehanort and I were on the rooftops of the palace. I slid down first, then Hook and lastly Xehanort. We hid as a guard walked by. Once it was clear, I peaked down then looked at the view. "Wow! I could get used to a view like this." I said.

"James, come on!" Hook said.

I held a hand up slightly to them. "Hold on. Yep. I'm used to it. Guys, I want a castle." I said, putting my hands on my hips.

"We do this job, you can buy your own castle." Hook said, walking over to my back. He grabbed it then pulled me over to Xehanort. They clipped my pants to a rope and reeled me down. I had the satchel in my hands. We were going to steal the crown.

A guard sneezed. "Hay fever?" I asked, grabbing the crown.

"Yeah." He said. I was already back on the roof before he could realize who he was talking to. He got off of the roof and ran away from the kingdom.

"Can't you picture me in a castle of my own? Because I certainly can. All the things we've seen, and it's only 8:00 in the morning! Gentlemen, this is a very big day!" I said.

* * *

Kairi's POV:

Simba and I were putting the paints away. "This is it! This is a very big day, Simba. " I told him as I closed the paint box. "I'm finally going to do it. I'm going to ask her." I told him as I looked at him.

"Kairi! Let down your hair!" A faint voice yelled.

I gasped happily and I looked at Simba. "It's time!" I said to him. He straightened up. "I know, I know. Come on. Don't let her see you. And don't make a sound." I said then hid him somewhere because Mother doesn't know about Simba.

"Kairi! I'm not getting any younger down here!" She called up.

I ran to the window. "Coming, Mother!" I said, stood up on the window sill, put my hair through the hook then threw the rest down to her. I got off the window sill and pulled her up when she was ready. Once she was on the window sill, I panted. "Hi. Welcome home, Mother." I said.

"Kairi, how you manage to do that every single day without fail. It looks absolutely exhausting, darling." She said, touching my face.

"Oh, it's nothing." I said with a chuckle.

"Then I don't know why it takes so long." She said, touching my nose then she laughed when she saw the look on my face. "Oh, darling, I'm just teasing." She said, walking to the kitchen.

I chuckled softly and quite nervously. "All right. So, Mother, as you know tomorrow is a very big day..." I started but she interrupted me by having me look at the mirror.

"Kairi, look in that mirror. You know what I see? I see a strong, confident, beautiful young lady." She said. I smiled because I thought she meant me. "Oh, look, you're here, too." She said with a laugh. I frowned now. "I'm just teasing. Stop taking everything so seriously." She said, checking her face in the mirror.

"Okay. So, Mother, as I was saying, tomorrow is..." I tried but she interrupted me again.

"Kairi, Mother's feeling a little run-down. Would you sing for me, dear? Then we'll talk." She said.

"Oh! Of course, Mother." I said and ran off to get a chair for her. Once I got one, I pulled it over to her, had her sit down, handed her a brush and sat down on a stool. I sang the song quickly, not giving her any time to get me to stop the song. I was finished.

"Kairi!" She said.

I got closed to her. "So, Mother, earlier I was saying tomorrow is a big day, and you didn't really respond. So, I'm just going to tell you, it's my birthday!" I said with a laugh as I hugged her arm. "Ta-da!" I said again, still hugging her arm.

"No, no, no. Can't be. I distinctly remember. Your birthday was last year." She said, looking at me.

"That's the funny thing about birthdays. They're kind of an annual thing." I said then sighed and sat down on the stool. "Mother, I'm turning 18, and I wanted to ask..." I started then sighed. "What I really want for this birthday... Actually what I wanted for quite a few birthdays now..." I mumbled a bit.

"Kairi, please, stop with the mumbling. You know how I feel about the mumbling. Blah-blah-blah-blah. It's very annoying! I'm just teasing. You're adorable. I love you so much, darling." She said, getting up and walking to the kitchen.

I heard a slight growl and I looked over to see Simba urging me on. "I want to see the floating lights." I finally said.

She chuckled and looked at me. "What?" She asked.

"Well, I was hoping you would take me to see the floating lights." I said, getting onto another stool and revealed my recent painting.

"Oh! You mean the stars." She said.

"That's the thing." I said then used my hair at a small window. I opened it to reveal my ceiling paintings of stars, charts and maps. "I've charted stars, and they're always constant. But these, they appear every year on my birthday, Mother. Only on my birthday. And I can't help but feel like they're meant for me. I need to see them, Mother. And not just from my window, in person. I have to know what they are." I explained.


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own Little Mermaid, Kingdom Hearts II, Sleeping Beauty, Peter Pan II: Return to Neverland, Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, Emperor's New Groove, How to Train Your Dragon, Aladdin, Little Mermaid III: Ariel's Beginning, Tangled, Beauty and the Beast, Alice in Wonderland, Peter Pan, Jungle Book II, Black Cauldron, Hercules, Ariel's baby picture, Lion King, Lion King II: Simba's Pride.**

**Note: Everything will be in Kairi's POV unless I put it in Sora's or Maleficent's POV or in normal mode.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Kairi's POV:

I watched her go to the window. "You want to go outside?" She asked then scoffed. "Why, Kairi..." She started as she closed the window then went over to me. I was already on the ground. She grabbed my hands gently and spun me around with her.

_Maleficent(singing): Look at you,_

_As fragile as a flower_

_Still a little sapling, just a sprout_

_You know why we stay up in this tower_

"I know, but..." She interrupted me again.

"That's right." She said as she touched my hair.

_Maleficent: To keep you safe and sound, dear_

_Guess I always knew_

_This day was coming_

_Knew that soon_

_You'd want to leave the nest_

_Soon but not yet_

"But..." I tried but she interrupted me again by putting a finger to my lips.

_Maleficent: Shh!_

_Trust me, pet_

_Mother knows best_

She hit her hip against the wall, causing the hatch to close. It was completely dark in the tower now. I hope she doesn't find Simba because I knew he was terrified of the dark. I lit a candle and looked for her.

_Maleficent: Mother knows best_

_Listen to your mother_

I screamed softly as I saw her.

_Maleficent: It's a scary world out there_

_Mother knows best_

_One way or another_

_Something will go wrong_

_I swear_

_Ruffians, thugs, poison ivy, quicksand_

_Cannibals and snakes, the plague_

"No!" I yelled.

"Yes." She said.

"But." I started but she was gone.

_Maleficent: Also large bugs_

_Men with pointy teeth_

_And stop! No more, you'll just upset me_

_Mother's right here_

_Mother will protect you_

_Darling, here's what I suggest_

_Skip the drama_

_Stay with Mama_

_Mother knows best_

I lit some more candles because I was starting to hate the dark now and I was still looking for her.

_Maleficent: Mother knows best_

_Take it from your mumsy_

_On your own, you won't survive_

_Sloppy, underdressed_

_Immature, clumsy_

_Please, they'll eat you up alive_

_Gullible, naive_

_Positively grubby_

_Ditsy and a bit... Well, hmm, vague_

_Plus, I believe, getting kind of chubby_

_I'm just saying 'cause I wuv you_

_Mother understands_

_Mother's here to help you_

_All I have is one request_

I looked behind me, saw her, smiled in relief, ran over to her and hugged her. "Kairi?" She asked.

I looked at her. "Yes?" I asked.

"Don't ever ask to leave this tower again." She said.

I looked down. "Yes, Mother." I said, defeated.

"Oh." She said, lifting my chin up to look at her again. "I love you very much, dear." She said.

"I love you more." I said.

"I love you most." She said and kissed my head.

_Maleficent: Don't forget it_

_You'll regret it_

_Mother knows best_

She was leaving again so I helped her down. "Ta-ta! I'll see you in a bit, my flower!" She said.

"I'll be here." I said, softly as I got my hair down from the hook. I rested my chin onto my arms as I watched her leave.

* * *

Sora's POV:

The three of us were still running and we were in the forest now. I stopped and panted as I leaned my hand against a tree. I looked back then I slightly looked at Wanted posters then quickly looked at them and gasped. I took down the one of me. "Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no. This is bad. This is very, very bad. This is really bad. They just can't get my nose right." I said then showed Hook and Xehanort my Wanted poster.

"Who cares?" Hook snapped.

"It's easy for you to say. You guys look amazing." I defended, looking at their Wanted poster. We heard neighing, looked up and saw the guards. We ran off again as I stashed the Wanted poster of me into the satchel. We kept running until we saw a dead end. "All right. Okay. Give me a boost and I'll pull you up." I told them.

The looked at each other then back at me. "Give us the satchel first." Hook said.

"I just... I can't believe that after all we've been through together, you don't trust me?" I asked. They gave me looks. "Ouch." I said and gave them the satchel. I climbed up their backs to the top of the wall. I sneaked the satchel back.

Hook stuck his hand up. "Now help us up, pretty boy!" He said.

"Sorry, my hands are full." I said, revealing the satchel in my hands with a grin then took off with it. I kept running until I grabbed onto a rope vine. I swung around then kicked the guard off of the horse. I urged the horse then looked back and laughed but my laugh was cut short when the lion stopped. The lion looked at me with a growl. "Come on, fleabag! Forward!" I demanded and the lion eyed my satchel. The lion tried going for the satchel but I pulled it back. "No. No!" I said. The lion kept trying to get the satchel while I kept trying to keep it away from the lion. "Stop it! Stop it! Give it to me! Give me that!" I yelled. I pulled it away a little to hard because it flew over to a branch. The lion and I looked at each other then I pushed it away as I was getting off of the back.

We kept going at each other until I got the satchel. "Ha!" I said then watched as the branch started to break. It broke and the lion roared in alarm. We were falling. We looked at each other then at the ground. I screamed as the lion roared. The branch broke in half and I landed then hid behind a rock. Once the lion went past the rock, I peaked out then walked away from the rock. I started to lean on to what I thought was a wall but it was actually an entrance to something so I balanced myself. I moved the leaves then I heard the lion roar and hid behind the leaves. I hid behind another rock in the cave then ran when the coast was clear. I looked back at the entrance to make sure the lion wasn't following me.

Once it was safe, I turned around and looked at the scenery then I was amazed when I saw a tower. I looked back again then ran to the tower. I started climbing it with my arrows. Once I was at the top, I closed the window, opened my satchel and grinned. "Alone at last." I said then I blacked out and hit the ground, letting go of the satchel.

* * *

Kairi's POV:

I hid as soon as I heard the windows close. I grabbed my frying pan and hit the intruder in the back of the head. I squealed as he hit the floor. I hid behind a mannequin and peaked out. I moved the mannequin over to the person then walked over. I lightly tapped the frying pan on the back of the person's head. I looked at Simba and he shrugged softly. I looked at the person again and moved his head with my frying pan. I looked at Simba again and he pointed at the picture of a man with pointy teeth.

I used the handle part of the frying pan and checked his mouth. No pointy teeth. "Huh." I said softly to myself. I moved a piece of his hair with the handle and looked at the face. I gasped softly as I looked at him.

After minutes of looking at him, his eyes opened. "Huh?" he asked. I gasped and hit him on the head with the frying pan again. After another few minutes of trying to get him into the closet, I used a chair to keep the door closed and I pointed my frying pan at the door of the closet.

"Okay, okay, okay. I've got a person in my closet. I've got a person in my closet." I said as I looked at the mirror. I realized what I was saying. "I've got a person in my closet!" I said, grinning with a chuckle. "Too weak to handle myself out there, huh, Mother?" I asked, dusting the frying pan off. "Well, tell that to my frying pan." I said, swinging it around then groaned when I hit myself with it. "Huh?" I asked as I noticed a satchel on the ground with a crown in it from the mirror. I turned around and went to it. I pulled the crown out and examined it. "Hmm." I said then put the crown on my arm like a bracelet. I looked at Simba and he shook his head.

I looked at Simba through the diamonds. "Hmm." I said again and he shook his head again. I turned around and faced the mirror. I put it on my head.

"Kairi!" Mother called.

"Oh!" I said, picking up the satchel and putting it into the nearest pot with the crown then ran to the window.

"Let down your hair!" Mother called again and I opened the window.

"One moment, Mother!" I said, putting my hair on the hook.

"I have a big surprise!" She called up as I let my hair down.

"Uh... I do, too!" I said.

"Ooh, I bet my surprise is bigger!" She said as I pulled her up.

"I seriously doubt it." I said softly.

"I brought back parsnips. I'm going to make hazelnut soup for dinner. Your favorite. Surprise!" She said, coming inside.

"Well, Mother, there's something I want to tell you." I said.

"Oh, Kairi, you know I hate leaving you after a fight. Especially when I've done absolutely nothing wrong." She said, hanging her coat up then walking to the kitchen.

"Okay. I've been thinking a lot about what you said earlier." I urged, started to walk to the closet.

"I hope you're not still talking about the stars." She said.

"_Floating lights, _and, yes, I'm leading up to that." I tried to explain as I was getting closer to the closet.

"Because I really thought we dropped the issue, sweetheart." She said.

"No, Mother, I'm just saying, you think I'm not strong enough to handle myself out there." I explained, reaching for the chair.

"Oh, I know you're not strong enough to handle yourself out there." She said.

"But if you just..." I tried.

"Kairi, we're done talking about this." She said.

"Trust me! I know what I'm..." I tried again.

"Kairi." She said.

"Oh, come on!" I said, putting my hand on the chair.

"Enough with the lights, Kairi! You are not leaving this tower! Ever!" She yelled. I flinched and took my hand off of the chair. She groaned and sat down. "Great. Now I'm the bad guy." She said.

I looked like I was going to cry and I looked at the recent painting of me looking at the lights. "All I was going to say, Mother, is that... I know what I want for my birthday now." I said, covering the chair.

"And what is that?" She asked.

"New paint. The paint made from the white shells you once brought me." I said.

"Well, that is a very long trip, Kairi. Almost three days' time." She said.

"I just thought it was a better idea than the stars." I said.

She sighed, got up and walked over to me. "You'll be all right on your own?" She asked.

I hugged her. "I know I'm safe as long as I'm here." I said and she kissed my head. I prepared her basket of food then gave it to her. I let her down then waved at her. Once she was out of sight, I ran to the closet, pulled the chair away carefully then used my hair to open the closet doors.


	4. Chapter 3

**I don't own Little Mermaid, Kingdom Hearts II, Sleeping Beauty, Peter Pan II: Return to Neverland, Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, Emperor's New Groove, How to Train Your Dragon, Aladdin, Little Mermaid III: Ariel's Beginning, Tangled, Beauty and the Beast, Alice in Wonderland, Peter Pan, Jungle Book II, Black Cauldron, Hercules, Ariel's baby picture, Lion King, Lion King II: Simba's Pride. I also don't know the name Jesse James in these next few chapters. And I don't own the name Robin Hood in the few chapters of the first version of this Tangled spoof.**

**Note: Everything will be in Kairi's POV unless I put it in Sora's or Maleficent's POV or in normal mode.**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Sora's POV:

"Huh? What..." I said then saw hair. I struggled and followed the direction of the hair. "Is this hair?" I asked.

"Struggling... Struggling is pointless." A voice said, standing on the rafters.

"Huh?" I asked. The person climbed down.

"I know why you're here, and I'm not afraid of you." The voice said.

"What?" I asked.

A girl appeared from the shadows with a frying pan in her hands. "Who are you? And how did you find me?" She asked. I didn't say anything because I was too busy looking at her. "Who are you, and how did you find me?" She asked again, raising the frying pan up more.

I cleared my throat. "I know not who you are, nor how I came to find you. But may I just say... Hi. How you doing? The name's Jesse James. How's your day going? Huh?" I asked, grinning.

"Who else knows my location, Jesse James?" She asked holding her frying pan in front of her. I flinched slightly because I thought she was going to hit me with it.

"All right, ginger." I said.

"Kairi." She corrected.

"_Gesundheit. _Here's the deal. I was in a situation, gallivanting through the forest. I came across your tower and..." I trailed when I realized my satchel was missing. I looked around me. "Oh! Oh, no." I said then looked at her. "Where is my satchel?" I asked.

She crossed her arms with a smug look on her face. "I've hidden it. Somewhere you'll never find it." She said.

I looked around a bit then looked at a pot. "It's in that pot, isn't it?" I asked. She didn't say anything else but I did get hit in the head with the pan again. I groaned minutes later. "Huh?" I asked as I looked at a lion cub that bit my ear. I jumped, causing it to fall off of my shoulder. "Would you stop that?" I snapped.

"Now it's hidden where you'll never find it." The girl said.

"So, what do you want with my hair? To cut it?" She asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Sell it?" She asked again, putting her frying pan to my face.

"No! Listen, the only thing I want to do with your hair is to get out of it, literally." I said.

"You..." She started then went quiet for a second. "Wait. You don't want my hair?" She asked.

"Why on earth would I want your hair? Look, I was being chased, I saw a tower, I climbed it. End of story." I said.

"You're telling the truth?" She stammered.

"Yes!" I said.

"Hmm." She said then the lion cub came up to me. The girl picked up the lion cub and it growled at me as she pulled it away from me and walked away. I watched as the girl was talking to the lion cub. I started struggling again then she sighed. "Okay, Jesse James, I'm prepared to offer you a deal." She said and I stopped struggling.

I looked at her. "Deal?" I asked.

"Look this way." She said, pulling on her hair. I twisted then fell onto the ground with my face. "Do you know what these are?" She asked, revealing a painting.

"You mean the lantern thing they do for the princess?" I asked.

She mumbled something but I couldn't hear it. "Well, tomorrow evening, they will light the night sky with these lanterns. You will act as my guide, take me to these lanterns, and return me home safely. Then, and only then, will I return your satchel to you. That is my deal." She said.

"Yeah." I said with a grunt then landed onto my side. "No can do. Unfortunately the kingdom and I aren't exactly simpatico at the moment, so I won't be taking you anywhere." I said.

The girl looked at the lion cub and the lion cub had a fight look on his face. She glared at me and jumped down. She pulled on her hair. "Something brought you here, Jesse James. Call it what you will, fate, destiny..." She trailed off.

"A lion." I said flatly.

"So I have made the decision to trust you." She continued.

"A horrible decision, really." I said flatly again.

"But trust me when I tell you this." She said, tugged on her hair a little too hard and caused me to fall slightly forward. She caught the chair. "You can tear this tower apart brick by brick, but without my help, you will never find your precious satchel." She threatened.

I cleared my throat again. "Let me get this straight. I take you to see the lanterns, bring you back home, and you'll give me back my satchel?" I asked.

"I promise." She said. I looked at her. "And when I promise something, I never, ever break that promise." She continued. I still looked at her and raised an eyebrow at her. "Ever." She finished. The lion club roared softly in agreement.

I looked at the lion cub then at the girl. "All right, listen. I didn't want have to do this, but you leave me no choice. Here comes the smolder." I said, looked down then looked at her with my smolder look. Normally girls would have their hearts melt whenever I did the smolder but not this one. This one was a tougher one. Instead of her heart melting, she glared at me a bit more. "This is kind of an off day for me. This doesn't normally happen." I said, still keeping the smolder face for a bit more. "Fine! I'll take you to see the lanterns." I said.

She let go of the chair. "Really?" She asked as I fell on my face to the ground again. "Oops." She said.

I gasped. "You broke my smolder." I said. She untied me and went to the window first. I used the arrows to climb back down. I looked up. "Are you coming, ginger?" I asked and continued climbing down with the arrows.

* * *

Kairi's POV:

I had put my hair on the hook and looked down as I held the frying pan in one arm and Simba in the other.

_Me(singing): Look at the world so close_

_And I'm halfway to it_

_Look at it all so big_

_Do I even dare_

I looked at the painting.

_Me: Look at me, there at last_

_I just have to do it_

_Should I? No_

_Here I go_

Simba roared in encouragement. I chuckled then threw my hair down. I laughed as I went down the tower with my hair. I stopped suddenly as I was an inch above the ground. I looked at it. I put one foot down then the other and let go of my hair. I laughed.

_Me: Just smell the grass, the dirt_

_Just like I dreamed they'd be_

_Just feel that summer breeze_

_The way it's calling me_

_For, like, the first time ever_

_I'm completely free_

_I could go running and racing_

_And dancing and chasing_

_And leaping and bounding_

_Hair flying, heart pounding_

_And splashing and reeling_

_And finally feeling_

_That's when my life begins_

"I can't believe I did this!" I said then gasped. "I can't believe I did this." I said softly then jumped around a bit with a laugh. "I can't believe I did this!" I yelled happily. "Mother would be so furious." I said softly. "But that's okay. What she doesn't know won't kill her, right?" I asked, holding a flower in my hands while sitting on a rock. "Oh, my gosh! This would kill her." I said, sitting in a cave and hugging my knees. "This is so fun!" I yelled, running and kicked some leaves. "I am a horrible daughter. I'm going back." I said, leaning my head against a tree while standing on a strong tree branch. "I am never going back!" I yelled, laughing as I did cartwheels then rolled into my hair. "I am a despicable human being!" I muffled yelled as I was laying on my stomach on a field of flowers. "Best day ever!" I yelled, swinging around the tree. I was crying into my hands.

I heard someone clear their throat but I didn't look up to see it was Jesse James because I knew it was him. "You know, I can't help but notice you seem a little at war with yourself here." He said.

I looked up. "What?" I asked.

"I'm only picking up bits and pieces. Overprotective mother, forbidden road trip. This is serious stuff. But let me ease your conscience. This is part of growing up. A little rebellion, a little adventure, that's good. Healthy, even." He said, getting up.

I chuckled as I sniffled. "You think?" I asked.

"I know. You're way over-thinking this, trust me. Does your mother deserve it? No. Would this break her heart and crush her soul? Of course. But you've got to do it." He said.

My smile faded. "_Break her heart?_" I asked.

"In half." He said.

"_Crush her soul?_" I asked again.

"Like a grape." He said.

"She would be heartbroken. You're right." I said as he gently picked me up to my feet.

"I am, aren't I? Oh, bother. All right. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm letting you out of the deal." He said.

I looked at him. "What?" I asked.

"That's right, but don't thank me. Let's just turn around and get you home. Here's your pan, here's your dog. I get back my satchel, you get back a mother-daughter relationship based on mutual trust, and _viola, _we part ways as unlikely friends." He said.

I hit his chest. "No. I am seeing those lanterns." I argued.

"Oh, come on! What is it going to take for me to get my satchel back?" He asked.

I held my frying pan to his face. "I will use this." I threatened. We heard twigs break and looked at a bush that was moving around. I jumped onto Jesse's back with a gasp. "Is it ruffians? Thugs? Have they come for me?" I asked, holding on.

A rabbit popped out and I gasped softly. "Stay calm. It can probably smell fear." He said.

I got down to the ground. "Oh!" I said with a chuckle. "Sorry. Guess I'm just a little bit jumpy." I said.

"Probably be best if we avoid ruffians and thugs, though." He said.

I chuckled again. "Yeah, that would probably be best." I said.

"Are you hungry? I know a great place for lunch." He said.

I chuckled. "Where?" I asked.

"Oh, don't you worry. You'll know it when you smell it." He said, grabbing my pan and pulling me along with him.


	5. Chapter 4

**I don't own Little Mermaid, Kingdom Hearts II, Sleeping Beauty, Peter Pan II: Return to Neverland, Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, Emperor's New Groove, How to Train Your Dragon, Aladdin, Little Mermaid III: Ariel's Beginning, Tangled, Beauty and the Beast, Alice in Wonderland, Peter Pan, Jungle Book II, Black Cauldron, Hercules, Ariel's baby picture, Lion King, Lion King II: Simba's Pride.**

**Note: Everything will be in Kairi's POV unless I put it in Sora's or Maleficent's POV or in normal mode.**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Normal mode:

Kovu was sniffing around the grass for Sora then saw a Wanted poster of him. He examined it closely then put his paw on the nose. His eyes widened and his eyes glared at it more then he grabbed the poster with his mouth and started shredding it with his teeth. He heard twig snapping and turned his head towards the direction. He hid behind a rock and pulled a branch with leaves down. The voice chuckled softly as the footsteps were approaching. He jumped out and roared menacingly, which caused Maleficent to flinch with a gasp.

The lion looked down as he realized it wasn't Sora. She exhaled. "A palace lion." She said then her eyes widened as she realized something. "Where's your owner?" She asked. "Kairi. Kairi!" She said then dropped her basket as she took off to the direction of the tower. The lion tilt his head in confusion. She ran to the tower then stopped under the window sill. "Kairi! Let down your hair!" She called up. Nothing happened. "Kairi?" She called up again but nothing happened again. She ran to the secret entrance that she blocked and got into the tower from the secret entrance. She looked around then looked up the stairs. "Kairi?" She asked and ran up the stairs. She pulled the covers off of the bed. She ran down the stairs to the closet and opened the doors. "Kairi!" She said and pulled the curtains down. There was no sight of Kairi anywhere. She started mentally panicking when something gleamed in her eye.

She looked over and saw something shiny coming from the last step of the stairs. She went over to it, pulled the step up and grabbed the satchel. She opened it and pulled out the crown. She realized with a gasp as she tossed it to the ground. She grabbed the satchel again and pulled out a paper. She opened it and saw that it was a Wanted poster of Sora. She eyed her drawer then went to it, opened it and pulled out a dagger.

* * *

Mary Katherine's POV:

We were walking to the place Jesse was talking about. "I know it's around here somewhere." He said then saw it. "Ah, there it is! The Snuggly Duckling. Don't worry. Very quaint place. Perfect for you. Don't want you scaring and giving up on this whole endeavor now, do we?" He asked.

"Well, I do like ducklings." I said.

"Yay!" He said. We walked to the door and he opened it. "Garcon, your finest table, please!" He announced. My eyes widened with a gasp as I saw ruffians and thugs. I pointed my frying pan at them. "You smell that? Take a deep breath through the nose. Really let that seep in. What are you getting? Because to me, it's part man-smell and the other part is really bad man-smell. I don't know why, but overall it smells like the color brown. Your thoughts?" He asked.

I gasped as someone grabbed my hair. I grabbed my hair and ran off when the person let go. "That's a lot of hair." I heard the person say but I was close to a fireplace.

"She's growing it out. Is that blood in your mustache? Ginger, look at all the blood in his mustache! Good sir, that's a lot of blood!" I heard Jesse say as I bumped into someone. I pointed my frying pan at the person I ran in to then at another thug. "You don't look so good, ginger. Maybe we should get you home, call it a day. Probably better off. This is a five-star joint after all. If you can't handle this place, maybe you should be back in your tower." He said.

I gasped as the door slammed shut. A thug was there, holding his finger to a poster of Jesse. "Is this you?" The thug asked, pointing at the poster.

We looked at it then Jesse removed the finger to see the nose on the poster. "Now they're just being mean." He said.

We heard a chuckle and watched the thug with the hook on his hand. "Oh, it's him, all right. Ven, go find some guards." He said then grabbed Robin by the shirt. He placed the hook under Jesse's chin. "That reward is going to buy me a new hook." He said.

Jesse was taken from me. "I could use the money." Another thug said.

Another one took Jesse away from the second one. "What about me? I'm broke!" The thug said. The thugs started charging at the one that was holding Jesse. "Get back! Mine!" He yelled.

"Ruffians, stop!" I tried.

"We can work this out!" Jesse yelled.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" I tried again, trying to get Jesse away.

"Gentlemen, please!" He yelled.

I started hitting them with my frying pan but it wasn't working. "Give me back my guide! Ruffians!" I yelled. I used my hair and pulled something above from the hook-handed one.

"Not the nose! Not the nose!" Jesse pleaded as I pulled my hair then let go. It hit the thug on the head.

They looked at me but the hook-handed one was still looking at Jesse. "Put him down!" I said. The hook-handed one looked at me this time. I breathed. "Okay, I don't know where I am, and I need him to take me to see the lanterns because I've been dreaming about them my entire life! Find your humanity! Haven't any of you ever had a dream?" I asked. The hook-handed one pulled out an ax while the big one from the door put Robin on a hook from the back of his shirt. The hook-handed one was walking close to me. I backed up then leaned my back onto a barrel.

"I had a dream once." The hook-handed one said and threw the ax at a wall. A guy started playing an instrument called an accordion.

_Kronk(singing): I'm malicious, mean_

_And scary_

_My sneer could curdle dairy_

_And violent wise_

_My hands are not the cleanest_

_But despite my evil look_

_And my temper and my hook_

_I've always yearned_

_To be a concert pianist_

_Can't you see me on the stage_

_Performing Mozart_

_Tickling the ivories till they gleam_

_Yep, I'd rather be called deadly_

_For my killer show tune medley_

"Thank you!" He said, faking an audience.

_Terra: 'Cause way down deep inside_

_I've got a dream_

_All the thugs: He's got a dream_

_He's got a dream_

_Kronk: See, I ain't as cruel and vicious_

_As I seem_

_Though I do like breaking femurs_

_You can count me with the dreamers_

_Like everybody else I've got a dream_

I looked at the other one as I heard him starting to sing.

_Pacha: I've got scars and lumps and bruises_

_Plus something here that oozes_

_And let's not even mention_

_My complexion_

_But despite my hat_

_And my goiter and my nose_

_I really want to make a love connection_

_Can't you see me_

_With a special little lady?_

_Rowing in a rowboat down the stream_

_Though I'm one big blighter_

_I'm a lover not a fighter_

_'Cause way down deep inside_

_I've got a dream_

_I've got a dream_

_All the thugs: He's got a dream_

_Pacha: I've got a dream_

_All the thugs: He's got a dream_

_Pacha: And I know one day_

_Romance will reign supreme_

_Though my face_

_Leaves people screaming_

_There's a child behind it dreaming_

_Like everybody else, I've got a dream_

_Terra: Cogsworth would like to quit it and be a florist_

_Kronk: Pence does interior design_

_Kronk: Tarzan is into mime_

_Pacha: Kusco's cupcakes are sublime_

_Pacha, Kronk and Riku: Phil knits, Timon sews_

_Pumbaa does little puppet shows_

_Kronk: And Genie collects ceramic unicorns_

"What about you?" Kronk asked Jesse.

"I'm sorry, me?" Jesse asked.

"What's your dream?" Pacha asked, taking Jesse down to the ground on his feet from the hook.

"No, no, no. Sorry, boys. I don't sing." Jesse said. Swords went to his face.

_Jesse(singing): I have dreams like you_

_No, really_

_Just much less touchy-feely_

_They mainly happen_

_Somewhere warm and sunny_

_On an island that I own_

_Tanned and rested and alone_

_Surrounded by enormous_

_Piles of money_

The thugs threw him up as I got on a table.

_Me: I've got a dream_

_All the thugs: She's got a dream_

_Me: I've got a dream_

_All the thugs: She's got a dream_

_Me: I just want to see_

_The floating lanterns gleam_

They cheered.

_Me: And with every passing hour_

_I'm so glad I left my tower_

_Like all you lovely folks_

_I've got a dream_

_All the thugs: She's got a dream_

_He's got a dream_

_They've got a dream_

_We've got a dream_

_So our differences_

_Ain't really that extreme_

_We're one big team_

_Pacha: Call us brutal_

_Kronk: Sick_

_Riku: Sadistic_

_Pacha: And grotesquely optimistic_

_'Cause way down deep inside_

_We've got a dream_

_Kronk: I've got a dream_

_Pacha: I've got a dream_

_Ven: I've got a dream_

_Pence: I've got a dream_

_Me: I've got a dream_

_All of us: Yes, way down deep inside_

_I've got a dream_

We all cheered and I caught Snoutlout in my arms. "I found the guards." A voice said. We all looked to see it was Ventus. Jesse pulled me away while I was still holding Snoutlout in my arms. Simba went to my side. We hid under a table. We heard a voice then saw Kronk there. He secretly led us to a passage.

"Go. Live your dream." Kronk said.

"I will." Jesse said.

"Your dream stinks. I was talking to her." Kronk said and I smiled as Jesse crawled into the passage.

"Thanks for everything." I said and kissed Kronk's cheek then crawled into the passage after Jesse. I was getting my hair into the passage then he closed it after I was done. I caught up to Jesse.

"Well, I gotta say I didn't know you had that in you back there. That was pretty impressive." Jesse said.

"I know!" I said excitedly. I startled him a bit so I turned my excitement down a notch. "I know." I said, coolly. "So... Jesse? Where are you from?" I asked.

"Whoa! Sorry, ginger, I don't do back-story. However, I am becoming very interested in yours. Now I know I'm not supposed to mention the hair." He said.

"Nope." I said.

"Or the mother." He said.

"Uh-uh." I said.

"I'm too scared to ask about the kitten." He said.

"Lion cub." I corrected.

"Nuance." He said. "Here's my question, though, if you want to see the lanterns so badly why haven't you gone before?" He asked.

"Uh..." I trailed off with a nervous chuckle. "Well..." I started but a rock fell on my head. I saw the ground starting to shake a bit. "Uh, Jesse?" I asked, looking behind me. "Jesse?" I asked as I saw the guards running to us.

"James?" A guard asked. A horse was behind the guards.

I started grabbing my hair then I picked Simba up. "Run. Run!" Jesse yelled and we ran until we were out of the cave. We stopped for a second then ran to the edge. We saw another cave at the bottom of the gorge then saw two guys breaking through the boards from a mine.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"They don't like me." He said.

We turned around and saw the guards. "Who's that?" I asked again.

"They don't like me either." He said.

I saw a lion in the middle of the guards. "Who's that?" I asked for the third time.

He grabbed my shoulders and I looked at him. "Let's just assume that everyone in here doesn't like me." He said.

I threw my hair down to my side. "Here." I said as I threw my frying pan at his gut then used my hair as a lasso. I pulled on it then swung across to the other side. I watched as Jesse and the horse were fighting each other. Jesse was using the frying pan while the lion was using a sword. The lion swung the frying pan out of his hands.

"Jesse!" I yelled and wrapped my hair around his hand. I pulled on my hair to get him across. I looked at what he was about to crash into. "Jesse, look out!" I yelled. I pulled on my hair again and watched as he dodged the swords from the two guys at the bottom of the gorge. I flinched as he crashed into something then looked over at where the horse and the guards are and saw the lion kicking something with his hind legs. I looked at the lion that was coming across then I looked over at Jesse.

"Come on, ginger! Jump!" He yelled. I grabbed Simba, held him and ran. I jumped then landed onto the water with my feet. I looked behind me and saw the two guys coming towards me. I pulled down my hair and ran. I picked my hair up as I ran and felt Jesse pick up the rest of my hair. I let out a small scream as we got into the cave.


	6. Chapter 5

**I don't own Little Mermaid, Kingdom Hearts II, Sleeping Beauty, Peter Pan II: Return to Neverland, Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, Emperor's New Groove, How to Train Your Dragon, Aladdin, Little Mermaid III: Ariel's Beginning, Tangled, Beauty and the Beast, Alice in Wonderland, Peter Pan, Jungle Book II, Black Cauldron, Hercules, Ariel's baby picture, Lion King, Lion King II: Simba's Pride.**

**Note: Everything will be in Kairi's POV unless I put it in Sora's or Maleficent's POV or in normal mode. Oh and I gave Nod and Sora last names because they didn't have any. Not that I know of anyway.**

* * *

Chapter 5:

I grabbed the frying pan before a rock trapped us in. Water started filling up the cave and we climbed up higher. We tried looking for a way out. I scraped my hand and groaned in pain then kept trying to find a way out then I gave up. "It's no use. I can't see anything." I said. She dived in and I dived in after her. I pulled her up. She tried going back into the water but I gripped her shoulders firmly but gently. "Hey, there's no point. It's pitch black down there." I said.

"This is all my fault. She was right. I never should have done this." She said with a sniffle. "I'm so... I'm so sorry, Jesse." She said and started crying.

I sighed. "Sora." I said.

She looked at me. "What?" She asked.

"My real name is Sora Anderson. Someone might as well know." I said.

She chuckled softly. "I have magic hair that glows when I sing." She said.

I looked at her. "What?" I asked.

She looked at the water as she touched a strand of her hair. "I have magic hair that glows when I sing!" She said.

_Kairi(singing): Flower gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

We both held our breaths. I saw her hair starting to glow and I gasped then covered my mouth. We went to some rocks at the bottom and started moving them out of the way. Once we were out of the cave, we laid on the grass. "We made it." She said.

My head shot up. "Her hair glows." I said.

"We're alive. I'm alive!" She said, getting out of the water.

"I didn't see that coming." I said.

"Sora?" She asked.

I was too busy freaking out a bit as I looked at the lion cub. "The hair actually glows." I said.

"Sora." She said but I didn't hear her.

"Why does her hair glow?" I asked the lion cub.

"Sora!" She said.

I looked up at her. "What?" I asked.

"It doesn't just glow." She said.

I looked down at the lion cub then back at Kairi. "Why is he smiling at me?" I asked, looking back down at the lion cub.

* * *

Narissa's POV:

I was hiding behind a rock with my dagger at hand as I waited for Jesse James. I started to sneak over when it busted open. I hid behind another rock as I watched two men climb out. "I'll kill him. I'll kill that James!" One said and this gave me an idea. "We'll cut him off at the kingdom and get back the crown. Come on!" The first one said.

I climbed onto the rock. "Or..." I started. The two looked at me. "Perhaps you want to stop acting like wild dogs chasing their tails and think for a moment." I said, revealing the satchel. They pointed their swords at me. I scoffed. "Oh, please, there's no need for that." I said and tossed the satchel at them. I watched them shove each other then chuckled as they looked at the crown. "Well, if that's all you desire, then be on your way. I was going to offer you something worth 1,000 crowns. Would have made you rich beyond belief, and that wasn't even the best part." I said with a laugh. "Oh, well. _C'est la vie. _Enjoy your crown!" I said as I started to get off of the rock.

"What's the best part?" One asked.

I turned to them. "It comes with revenge on Jesse James." I said as I revealed the Wanted poster of him. The two looked at each other with evil grins at the thought.

* * *

Mary Katherine's POV:

It was dark and Sora made a fire. We were sitting on a log that we found. I wrapped my hair around his injured hand. "So, you're being strangely cryptic as you wrap your magic hair around my injured hand." He said then groaned when I slightly tightened the hair wrap around his hand.

"Sorry." I said and he looked at me. I exhaled. "Just don't... Don't freak out." I said. He looked at his hand then back at me. I sighed then closed my eyes.

_Me(singing): Flower, gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the Fates' design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine_

I opened my eyes and looked at him as I finished singing. I watched him unwrap my hair from his hand and he looked like he was going to freak out. He started to scream but I put my hands up. "Please don't freak out!" I said.

"I'm not freaking out. Are you freaking out? No, I'm just very interested in your hair and the magical qualities it possesses. How long has it been doing that exactly?" He asked.

"Forever, I guess. Mother says when I was a baby, people tried to cut it. They wanted to take it for themselves. But once it's cut, it turns red and loses it's power." I said, revealing a strand of red hair. "A gift like that, it has to be protected. That's why Mother never let me..." I trailed off with a sigh. "That's why I never left and..." I trailed off again with another sigh then looked away.

"You never left that tower." He said and I looked at him with a sad look. "And you're still going to go back?" He asked.

"No! Yes." I said then groaned in frustration as I put my have in my hands. "It's complicated." I said then felt Simba put his head onto my foot. He whimpered softly and sadly. I slightly looked up at Sora then ran my hands through my hair as I exhaled. I held the sides of my neck then looked at him. "So, Sora Anderson, huh?" I asked, putting my hands onto my lap.

He smiled and looked away. "Ah, yeah. Well... I'll spare you the sob story of poor orphan Nod Jones. It's a little bit of a downer." He said. I scooted close to him to hear the story. He chuckled as he saw my put my elbows onto my knees, put my hands under my chin and cross my leg onto my other one. "There was this book I used to read every night to all the younger kids. _The Tales of Jesse James. _Heroic bandit, richest man alive, not bad with the ladies either. Not that he'd ever brag about it, of course." He said.

I chuckled. "Was he a thief, too?" I asked.

"Uh... Well, no. Actually, he gave money to the poor. He could've gone anywhere or done anything with the money that he had but he decided to give it to the poor. But for a kid with nothing, I don't know, I... Just seemed like the better option. To go anywhere I wanted or do anything I wanted." He said. I chuckled again and he looked at me. "You can't tell anyone about this, okay? It could ruin my whole reputation." He said.

"Ah. We wouldn't want that." I said.

"Well, a fake reputation is all a man has." He said. We chuckled and smiled at each other then he cleared his throat nervously. "Well, I should... Um... I should get some more firewood." He said, getting up and started walking off.

"Hey." I said. He turned around to look at me. "For the record, I like Sora Anderson much better than Jesse James." I said.

"Well. Then you'd be the first. But thank you." He said and walked away.

I smiled with a small chuckle as I watched him leave. "Well, I thought he'd never leave." A voice said.

My eyes widened as I recognized the voice. "Mother?" I asked and looked behind me.

"Hello, dear." She said.

I stammered nervously as I got up. I didn't notice Scamp hide behind a tree. "How did you find me?" I asked as she hugged me.

"Oh, it was easy, really. I just listened for the sound of complete and utter betrayal and followed that." She said.

I sighed. "Mother..." I started.

"We're going home, Kairi. Now." She said.

"You don't understand. I've been on this incredible journey, and I've seen and learned so much. I even met someone." I said.

"Yes, the wanted thief. I'm so proud. Come on, Kairi." She said, pulling me away from the campfire.

"Mother, wait. I think... I think he likes me." I said, standing there.

She looked at me. "Likes you? Please, Kairi, that's demented!" She said.

I started to protest but she walked away.

_Maleficent(singing): This is why_

_You never should have left_

I sighed.

_Maleficent: Dear, this whole romance_

_That you invented_

_Just proves you're too naive to be here_

_Why would he like you?_

_Come on now, really_

_Look at you!_

_You think that he's impressed?_

_Don't be a dummy, come with Mummy_

_Mother..._

"No!" I protested.

"No?" She asked.

_Maleficent: Oh, I see how it is_

I blinked my eyes as I looked at her.

_Maleficent: Kairi knows best_

_Kairi's so mature now_

_Such a clever grown-up miss_

_Kairi knows best_

_Fine, if you're so sure now_

_Go ahead, then give him this!_

My eyes widened as she revealed the satchel. "How did you..." She interrupted me.

_Maleficent: This is why he's here_

_Don't let him deceive you_

_Give it to him, watch, you'll see_

She threw the crown at me and I caught it. I looked at him with a small glare. "I will!" I said.

_Maleficent: Trust me, my dear_

_That's how fast he'll leave you_

_I won't say I told you so_

_No, Kairi knows best_

_So, if he's such a dreamboat_

_Go and put him to the test_

I looked at the crown then at her. "Mother, wait!" I yelled.

_Maleficent: If he's lying, don't come crying_

_Mother knows best_

Just like that, she vanished. I was holding the crown in my hands and the satchel around my shoulder. "So, can I ask you something?" Sora called out. I put the crown into the satchel and hid it behind a tree stump. "Is there any chance that I'm going to get super strength in my hand? Because I'm not going to lie. That would be stupendous." He said but I had my back towards him. "Hey, you all right?" He asked. I faced him.

"Oh! Sorry, yes. Just lost in thought, I guess." I lied but he seemed to buy it.

"Here's the thing, superhuman good looks, I've always had them. Born with it. But superhuman strength. Can you imagine the possibilities of this?" He asked as I looked at the tree stump. It was morning and I was still sleeping until I woke up as I heard a scream. I looked over and saw Sora being pulled away by the lion. "No, put me down. Stop it! No! Let me go!" He yelled.

I got up and ran over to them. I grabbed Sora's arms and pulled him back. "Give me him!" I said as I was pulling.

"Stop, stop, stop!" He said. I kept pulling until his boot came off.

I got up and was in the lion's way. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy, boy. Easy! Settle down. Easy, boy. Easy. Easy." I said, soothingly. The lion looked at me. "That's it." I said. "Now sit." I said. The lion sat halfway. "Sit." I said firmly. The lion sat.

"What?" Sora asked but I ignored him.

"Now drop the boot." I said. The lion gave me a look. "Drop it." I said. The lion dropped the boot. "Aw! You're such a good boy! Yes, you are!" I cooed as I petted him then I chuckled affectionately. "You all tired from chasing this bad man all over the place?" I asked with a coo.

"Excuse me?" Sora asked as the lion nodded.

"Nobody appreciates you, do they?" I asked as I hugged the lion. "Do they?" I asked again and he purred as he patted my back with his face.

"Oh, come on. He's a bad lion!" Sora protested.

I looked at Sora. "Oh, he's nothing but a big sweetheart." I said as I petted the horse again. The lion purred happily. "Isn't that right..." I started then saw a name tag. "Kovu?" I asked as I petted the lion more.

"You've got to be kidding me." Sora said.

I could tell Kovu was going to get Sora again so I bent over to look at Kovu. "Look. Today is kind of the biggest day of my life, and the thing is, I need you not to get him arrested." I told Kovu as I helped Sora up. Kovu huffed. "Just for 24 hours, and then you can chase each other to your heart's content. Okay?" I asked. Sora slumped his shoulders with a sigh then put his hand up. Kovu looked at his hand then looked away with a grunt. "And it's also my birthday. Just so you know." I told Kovu. He meowed softly then they shook on it. I watched then my eyes landed on a castle and I broke their shake as I walked in the middle of the two.


	7. Chapter 6

**I don't own Little Mermaid, Kingdom Hearts II, Sleeping Beauty, Peter Pan II: Return to Neverland, Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, Emperor's New Groove, How to Train Your Dragon, Aladdin, Little Mermaid III: Ariel's Beginning, Tangled, Beauty and the Beast, Alice in Wonderland, Peter Pan, Jungle Book II, Black Cauldron, Hercules, Ariel's baby picture, Lion King, Lion King II: Simba's Pride.**

**Note: Everything will be in Kairi's POV unless I put it in Sora's or Maleficent's POV or in normal mode.**

* * *

Chapter 6:

I watched as Kairi ran to the bridge. She looked at us with an excited smile on her face then walked on the bridge with excitement. I walked behind her then I saw a Wanted poster of me. I took it down then looked around me as I crumbled it up. I saw Kovu giving me a glare and I put the poster into his mouth. I chuckled contentedly with my arms crossed then he spitted it at me. I took it off after he laughed and we shoved each other then looked at Simba when he roared at us. He growled then I elbowed Kovu in the neck and he hit my side. I rushed over to Kairi and helped her with her hair. I looked over and saw some girls braiding each other's hair. I whistled at them. They looked over and I held the hair up. They gasped then ran over to Kairi. She was sitting when the girls were braiding her hair.

I watched then ducked behind the wall as I saw the guards. I looked over and saw Kairi's hair all braided up and full of flowers. She gasped in awe as she spun around. "Thank you!" She said. I smiled then looked at Kovu as he roared softly. I saw him raise his eyebrows with a grin. I pushed him away and he laughed. We went around the market, buying things. I was buying something and I didn't notice Mary Katherine walking away. I turned around and saw her dancing. She grabbed a crowd of people to dance with her then she signaled me to dance. I refused but Kovu bumped me forward, causing me to throw the food. I glared at him and was pulled away. We were about to dance with each other but we were pulled away by a man and woman. We looked at each other though.

I was dancing as I watched her then we came together as the dance finished. "To the boats!" A voice said and we broke away, blushing. We went to a boat and got in. I helped Kairi in first then got in after her. I rowed the boat then looked back at Kovu and he roared softly. I stopped the boat for a minute. "Hey, Kov!" I said, throwing a bag of apples in front of his feet. He looked at me suspiciously. "What? I bought them." I said, rowing away again. "Most of them." I said and I heard him roar at me questioningly. Simba was on my lap.

"Where are we going?" She asked, looking at me.

I smiled at her. "Well, best day of your life? I figured you should have a decent seat." I said, putting Simba down in front of my feet then kept rowing. We got to the perfect spot and I stopped rowing. We looked at the castle. She sighed and I looked at her. "You okay?" I asked.

"I'm terrified." She said, softly.

"Why?" I asked.

"I've been looking out a window for 18 years, dreaming about what it might feel like when those lights rise in the sky. What if it's not everything that I dreamed it would be?" She asked, looking at the sky.

"It will be." I assured.

She looked at me after she chuckled softly. "And what if it is? What do I do then?" She asked.

"Well, that's the good part, I guess. You get to go find a new dream." I said, looking at her.

She chuckled softly again and we looked at the castle.

* * *

Normal mode:

They put flowers into the the water gently. Well, Kairi was putting the flowers into the water gently while Sora was holding them as we waited for the lights. Her eyes widened when she saw the reflection of one and she looked up at the castle.

_Kairi(singing in thought): All those days_

_Watching from the windows_

_All those years, outside looking in_

She watched as a few more were coming then she ran to one end of the boat, causing Nod to tumble to the side. She grabbed onto the end and watched them.

_Kairi(in thought): All that time, never even knowing_

_Just how blind I've been_

_Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight_

_Now I'm here, suddenly I see_

_Standing here, it's, oh, so clear_

_I'm where I'm meant to be_

_And at least I see the light_

_And it's like the fog has lifted_

_And at least I see the light_

_And it's like the sky is new_

_And it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world as somehow shifted_

_All at once, everything looks different_

Kairi turned around and saw Sora with two lanterns, one in each hand.

_Now that I see you_

She went over to him and sat in front of him. She chuckled softly then remembered something. "I have something for you, too." She said and pulled out the satchel. "I should have given it to you before, but I was just scared. And the thing is, I'm not scared anymore. You know what I mean?" She asked.

He smiled and gently pushed the satchel down. "I'm starting to." He said. She smiled and he handed her a lantern. They lifted the lanterns into the sky.

_Sora(singing in thought): All those days_

_Chasing down a daydream_

_All those years, living in a blur_

_All that time, never truly seeing_

_Things the way they were_

_Now she's here, shining in the starlight_

He watched the lanterns then looked at her.

_Sora(in thought): Now she's here, suddenly I know_

He watched as she lifted up another lantern up to the sky.

_Sora(in thought): If she's here, it's crystal clear_

_I'm where I'm meant to go_

He took her hand in his. She looked at his hand then at him with a smile.

_Both(to each other): And at least I see the light_

_Sora: And it's like the fog has lifted_

_Both: And at least I see the light_

_Kairi: And it's like the sky is new_

_Both: And it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted_

_All at once, everything is different_

_Now that I see you_

_Now that I..._

Sora moved a piece of Kairi's hair out of her face.

_Both: See you_

The two were about to kiss when he saw the brothers walking into the forest from behind her. "Is everything okay?" She asked as she looked behind her then at him.

"Huh? Oh, yes." He said with a nervous chuckle. "Yes, of course. I just..." He trailed off as he looked at the satchel.

* * *

Kairi's POV:

Sora rowed the boat to the shore that was across the castle then he got out of the boat and pulled it slightly onto shore. He went to my side. "I'm sorry. Everything is fine." He said as he grabbed the satchel. "There's just something I have to take care of." He said.

I looked at him then at the satchel then at him again. "Okay." I said with a soft smile.

"I'll be right back." He said and walked away with the satchel.

I watched him walk away then looked down at Simba when I heard him whimper softly. "It's all right, Simba." I assured him.

* * *

Nod's POV:

I walked to the where brothers were with the satchel in my hands and I saw Hook, sitting on a rock and carving something with his knife. "Ah! There you are! I've been searching everywhere for you guys since we got separated. Hey, the sideburns are coming in nice, huh? Got to be excited about that." I said. Hook looked at me. I cleared my throat. "Anyhow, I just wanted to say I shouldn't have split. The crown is all yours. I'll miss you, but I think it's for the best." I said as I tossed the satchel over to Hook's side then started walking away when I bumped into Xehanort.

"Holding out on us again, eh, James?" Hook asked.

I looked at him. "What?" I asked.

"We heard you found something. Something much more valuable than a crown." He said as he got up, threw the knife to the ground, kicked the crown softly and walked over to me. "We want her instead." He said with a smirk. My eyes widened as I knew who he was talking about. Kairi. I was knocked out in the next second.

* * *

Kairi's POV:

I was waiting for Sora by the boat with Simba in my arms then I saw a faded shadow walking towards me. I exhaled. "I was starting to think you ran off with the crown and left me." I said then saw the shadow split into two shadows. My smile faded as I saw two guys walk over to me.

"He did." One said with a smirk. They were the two guys from the gorge.

"What? No. He wouldn't." I argued.

"See for yourself." The first one said.

I walked a bit past him and watched as Sora was sailing away. "Sora?" I asked in disbelief. "Sora!" I yelled but he didn't look back at me. I felt betrayed.

"A fair trade. A crown for the girl with the magic hair." The first one said. My eyes widened and I looked at the two when I faced them. "How much do you think someone would pay to stay young and healthy forever?" He asked, pulling out a sack.

"No. Please. No!" I yelled as I put Simba down and ran. Simba followed me. "No!" I said as I started to trip but picked the hem of my dress up while running. I jumped over a log but the end of my hair got caught in it and I screamed softly as I tried pulling on it.

I stopped when I heard two thuds and two grunts. "Kairi!" A voice yelled. I knew that voice.

"Mother?" I asked, letting go of my hair. I walked back to where the boat was and I saw her with a branch in her hands and she was panting. Simba followed me.

She saw me and dropped the branch. "Oh, my precious girl!" She said.

"Mother." I said as my voice cracked a bit. I ran to her.

I hugged her. "Are you all right? Are you hurt?" She asked, worryingly.

"Mother, how did you..." She interrupted me.

"I was so worried about you, dear. So I followed you. And I saw them attack you and... Oh, my. Let's go before they come to!" She said, running off.

I looked back as I started to run and watched Nod still sailing away. I walked a bit forward as I watched then looked at my mother, with tears in my eyes. She put her lantern down and opened her arms. I started crying as I picked Simba up then I ran into her arms. We hugged each other. "You were right, Mother. You were right about everything." I said.

"I know, darling. I know." She said and picked her lantern up. We left.


	8. Chapter 7

**I don't own Little Mermaid, Kingdom Hearts II, Sleeping Beauty, Peter Pan II: Return to Neverland, Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, Emperor's New Groove, How to Train Your Dragon, Aladdin, Little Mermaid III: Ariel's Beginning, Tangled, Beauty and the Beast, Alice in Wonderland, Peter Pan, Jungle Book II, Black Cauldron, Hercules, Ariel's baby picture, Lion King, Lion King II: Simba's Pride.**

**Note: Everything will be in Kairi's POV unless I put it in Sora's or Maleficent's POV or in normal mode. And this is the last time you'll imagine Ariel as Rapunzel with her long, blonde hair.**

* * *

Chapter 7:

Sora's POV:

I woke up, groaning. "Kairi." I said, groggily then saw that I was tied to the boat and I saw the crown close to my hand. "Kairi!" I yelled then looked up as I heard footsteps approaching. The guards jumped onto the boat. "No! Wait, guys! Kairi!" I yelled as I struggled. It was morning and I was pacing back and forth in my cell. I couldn't remember a thing except me giving the crown to Hook. I gripped onto the window bars then looked at the cell door when I heard it open. I saw the guards there.

"Let's get this over with, James." The captain said.

I slightly let go of the window bars. "Where are we going?" I asked. He didn't say anything. "Oh." I said, softly as I touched my neck. I was going to be hanged.

* * *

Kairi's POV:

We were back at the tower. She undid my braid and took the flowers out of my hair. I was looking at my hands with my back towards her. "There. It never happened." She said as she took the last flower out of my hair. She got up and went to the door. "Now, wash up for dinner. I'm making hazelnut soup." She said. I didn't look up at her. She didn't seem to notice or care that Simba was in the room. She sighed. "I really did try, Kairi. I tried to warn you what was out there. The world is dark and selfish and cruel. If it even finds the slightest ray of sunshine, it destroys it." She said and left the room.

I slightly looked at the curtain then back down. I opened my hands and opened the purple cloth with a golden sun on it. I looked at it then looked at Scamp when he whimpered softly but sadly. I looked back at the cloth and laid back onto the bed, with my eyes closed and holding the cloth close to me. I sighed as I opened my eyes and looked at the ceiling. I squinted my eyes slightly at something then looked between the cloth and something I spotted in the ceiling. I held the cloth up. I moved the cloth down to look at the ceiling then moved the cloth into sight again. I sat up as I looked at the ceiling.

My eyes widened slightly as I saw the sun shape in a flower I had painted a few years ago. I found another one in another flower painting. I saw a lot of them now and I got off the bed and I was having a flashback as I was remembering something. I remembered seeing the sun shapes in a room that looked like to be in a palace. I saw a couple then remembered the mural in the market. I remembered when I put the crown on my head. I gasped and groaned a little then backed into my dresser.

I looked up at the ceiling.

* * *

Sora's POV:

I was walking as I had my hands chained behind my back. I saw the brothers then rammed into the guards, jumped over to swing my hands to my front, went over to the brothers' cell and grabbed Hook. "How did you find out about her? Tell me, now!" I demanded.

"It wasn't us! It was the old lady!" Hook cried.

"Old lady?" I asked then I figured it out as I was being pulled away from the cell door. "Wait. No! Wait! You don't understand! She's in trouble! Wait!" I yelled as I struggled.

* * *

Kairi's POV:

"Kairi? Kairi, what's going on up there?" Mother asked. No. Not Mother. That woman that I had called _Mother _was asking. I panted as I looked down. "Are you all right?" That woman asked and I walked out of my room.

"I'm the lost princess." I muttered, still looking down as I was holding Simba.

She sighed. "Please speak up, Kairi. You know how I hate the mumbling." She snapped softly.

"I am the lost princess." I said, louder this time. "Aren't I?" I asked as I looked at her. She didn't say anything. "Did I mumble, Mother? Or should I even call you that?" I asked, glaring at her now.

I was still angry but she walked to me. "Oh, Kairi, do you even hear yourself? Why would you ask such a ridiculous question?" She asked.

She tried to hug me but I pushed her away but not enough to send her down the stairs. "It was you! It was all you!" I said.

She started to glare at me. "Everything I did was to protect you." She said. I grunted as I pushed past her while still holding Simba. "Kairi." She said but I ignored her as I walked down the stairs.

"I've spent my entire life hiding from people who would use me for my power..." I started.

"Kairi!" She yelled but I ignored her again.

"...when I should have been hiding from you!" I snapped at her.

"Where will you go? He won't be there for you." She said.

"What did you do to him?" I asked.

"That criminal is to be hanged for his crimes." She said.

I gasped. "No." I said.

"Now, now, it's all right. Listen to me. All of this is as it should be." She said, starting to touch my head but I grabbed her wrist.

"No! You were wrong about the world. And you were wrong about me! And I will never let you use my hair again!" I defended. She grunted as she pulled away from my grip and bumped into the mirror, causing it to fall and break. She panted and looked at me. I glared at her and started walking away with Simba in my arms. I didn't hear her as I kept walking. Next thing I knew it, my mouth was covered with a cloth and I had chains holding my hands behind my back.

* * *

Sora's POV:

I kept struggling as I saw the noose and kept on struggling as we entered a small hallway. I stopped struggling and saw a little unicorn. I was confused as I kept walking. We were close to the exit when it slammed shut. We looked at another slammed door then looked behind us as the third door was slammed shut as well. "What's this?" The captain asked. We looked at the exit door as we watched the captain bang on it. "Open up!" He demanded.

A latch opened and Snoutlout's face appeared threw the latch. "What's the password?" He asked and closed it.

"What?" The captain asked.

He opened it and chuckled. "Nope." He said and closed it again.

"Open this door!" The captain ordered.

Snoutlout opened the latch again. "Not even close!" He said and closed it again.

"You have three seconds! One..." He started counting. A guard and I looked up as the other guard was lifted up into the air. "Two..." He said and the second guard was gone and I was in the room with the captain. "Three." He said as he turned around and saw his two guards gone. "Huh?" He asked and I grinned as I saw Kusco behind the captain and knocked him out with a frying pan.

I looked at Kusco. "Frying pans! Who knew, right?" I asked, smiling. I looked behind my as I heard thudding. I saw guards charging at us. Kusco and I ran. We got outside and I saw a bunch of guards coming towards us.

Kronk grabbed me and lifted me onto a wheelbarrow. "Head down." He said.

"Head down." I repeated as I put my head down.

"Arms in." He said.

"Arms in." I repeated, putting my arms in.

"Knees apart." He said.

"Knees apart. Knees apart? Why do I need to keep my knees apart..." I was about to ask as I was unaware that Kronk was jumping down. I screamed when I was flung up into the air. My head was down, my arms were in and my knees were apart. I landed on something and I exhaled then saw it was Spirit. I figured it out as he smiled at me. He nickered and I looked at him. "Kov! You brought them here?" I asked. He nodded once with a grin. "Thank you." I said. He neighed and head pointed as in to say _We should go. _"No, really. Thank you. I feel maybe this whole time, we've just been misunderstanding one another, and we're really just..." I was saying when I saw the look on his face. "You're right. we should go." I said. He took off as we saw the guards from behind us. I saw more guards coming from the side then looked straight ahead. "Kov?" I asked but he ignored me. "Kov!" I said as he kept going. "Kov!" I yelled and he neighed as he jumped off the castle wall. I screamed as we landed on a rooftop and jumped over a girl. He landed onto the ground and kept going.

I looked back then looked at Kovu. "Okay, Kov. Let's see how fast you can run." I said and he ran faster across the bridge and into the forest. He ran through the entrance of the cave and over to the tower. I got off his back and ran to the bottom of the window sill. "Kairi? Kairi, let down your hair!" I called up. Nothing happened so I to climb up when I heard the window open. I looked up and saw Kairi's hair being thrown down to me. I climbed up the hair to the window. "Kairi, I thought I'd never see you again." I said as I climbed in with a smile then it faded when I saw her tied up and her mouth covered. "Huh?" I asked. She was trying to warn me of something but I didn't know what until I groaned in pain as I felt something stab my in the side and I fell to the ground, holding my side.

* * *

Kairi's POV:

I muffled yelled as I watched Sora fall on his side. "Now look what you've done, Kairi. Oh, don't worry, dear. Our secret will die with him." She said, walking towards the chains behind me. I kept struggling. "And as for us..." She started with a scoff and grabbed the chains. "We are going where no one will ever find you again." She said. I struggled as I muffled scream as she was pulling me by the chains. Simba tried his best getting Maleficent away from me but she saw him and kicked him away. "Kairi, really. Enough already! Stop fighting me!" She snapped.

I sat on the floor in front of her. "No! I won't stop! For every minute of the rest of my life, I will fight! I will never stop trying to get away from you!" I snapped then panted. "But if you let me save him, I will go with you." I said.

I heard Sora grunt but I didn't look at him. "No! No, Kairi." He said in a strained voice.

"I'll never run. I'll never try to escape. Just let me heal him and you and I will be together, forever, just like you want. Everything will be the way it was. I promise. Just like you want. Just let me heal him." I said. She looked like she was thinking about it. She chained him to the post at the bottom of the stairs. She said something as I watched. Once she was done, I ran over to him. "Nod!" I said, touching his face. He was coughing and he groaned as he touching his side. I put my hand over his and gently removed it to see the wound. "I'm so sorry. Everything is going to be okay, though." I said, grabbing my hair to put it on his wound.

He tried to stop me. "No, Kairi." He said in a strained voice.

"I promise. You have to trust me. Come on. Just breathe." I said as I placed my hair onto his wound as he tried protesting.

"I can't let you do this." He said.

"And I can't let you die." I said.

"But if you do then you will die." He said.

"Hey. It's going to be all right." I said.

I closed my eyes as I started to sing. "Kairi." He said, weakly and I opened my eyes then looked at him. "Wait." He said, touching my hair. I was unaware of what he was doing until I saw my hair being cut and turned dark red.

"Sora..." I said as I touching the top of my head. I held the end that Nod cut and watched as it all turned dark red. I saw Maleficent freak out as she was turning old then saw her fall out the window. I was too late to help her back in. She was already out the window, falling to her death.


	9. Chapter 8

**I don't own Little Mermaid, Kingdom Hearts II, Sleeping Beauty, Peter Pan II: Return to Neverland, Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, Emperor's New Groove, How to Train Your Dragon, Aladdin, Little Mermaid III: Ariel's Beginning, Tangled, Beauty and the Beast, Alice in Wonderland, Peter Pan, Jungle Book II, Black Cauldron, Hercules, Ariel's baby picture, Lion King, Lion King II: Simba's Pride.**

**Note: Everything will be in Kairi's POV unless I put it in Sora's or Maleficent's POV or in normal mode.**

* * *

Chapter 8:

Kairi's POV:

I panted as I was sitting there then I remembered Sora and gasped as I turned to him. I turned him over and placed his head onto my lap. "No, no, no. Sora." I said and he coughed as his eyes opened then they started closing. "No! Look at me. I'm right here. Don't go. Stay with me, Sora." I said as I put his hand on my head.

_Me(singing): Flower, gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

He was weakly calling my name but I ignored him as I kept singing.

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

"Kairi." He said and I looked at him.

"What?" I asked.

"You were my new dream." He said, weakly.

I started to cry and chuckled sadly. "And you were mine." I said as I had my hand on his. His eyes closed and he exhaled. I started crying now as I gently put his hand down. I touched his face and put my face slightly close to his.

_Me(singing): Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the Fates' design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine_

I cried as my forehead was touching his. I didn't notice my tear fall onto his cheek. I was still crying until I noticed something and looked at his wound. I saw light coming out of it and watched it spread around the area of the room. Once the light disappeared, I touched his chest then looked at him and pushed some of my hair back. I saw him opening his eyes and he exhaled. "Kairi?" He asked.

My eyes widened and I gasped softly with a smile growing on my lips. "Sora?" I asked.

"Did I ever tell you I've got a thing for dark red-heads?" He asked.

I laughed with excitement. "Sora!" I said happily as I hugged him. He hugged back and I was laughing happily then I cried happily. I pulled away from the hug with a grin on my face then kissed him. I got up, helped Nod up and picked Scamp up. We got down from the tower with the long, red hair then got on Kovu. He took us back to the market and walked into the palace. I explained to the guard that I came to see my real parents. He told us to wait here then took off. I was scared, excited, nervous and anxious all at the same time.

Sora and I were looking at the scenery then turned as we heard the door and saw my real parents. My real mother walked to me and touched my face. We were starting to tear up and we hugged each other then I looked at my dad. He laughed softly and hugged me from behind. We hugged each other as we sat on our knees.

* * *

Normal mode:

_Sora(narrating): Well, you can imagine what happened next_. _The kingdom rejoiced, for their lost princess had returned. The party lasted an entire week, and honestly I don't remember most of it. Dreams came true all over the place. Kronk went on to become the most famous concert pianist in the world, if you can't believe it! And Pacha? He eventually found true love. As for Tarzan, I assume he's happy. He's never told me otherwise. Thanks to Kovu, crime in the kingdom disappeared almost overnight. As did most of the apples. Simba never changed. At last Kairi was home. And she finally had a real family. She was a princess worth waiting for. Beloved by all, she led her kingdom with all the grace and wisdom that her parents did before her. And, as for me, I started going by Sora again, stopped thieving and turned it all around. But I know what the big question is. Did Kairi and I ever get married? Well, I'm pleased to tell you that after years and years of asking and asking and asking... I finally said yes._

_Kairi(narrating): Sora._

_Sora: All right, I asked her._

_Kairi: And we're living happily ever after._

_Sora: Yes, we are._


End file.
